Knowing Me, Knowing You
by xana4
Summary: Kensi is a mystery but Deeks is not one to quit when things get hard...First story about these two so please let me know what you think about it. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.- Okay so this is my first Deeks/Kensi story. Not sure if I did this right so please give me some feedback.**_

_**Would you like to see more Deeks/Kensi written by me or do I suck at it?**_

_**Read and review,**_

_**Sarah**_

**Knowing me, knowing you**

He knows her.

He knows that she has abandonment issues.

He knows that it's hard for her to trust someone.

He knows that she doesn't let anyone get close enough to break down the walls that she has built around herself to keep all the hurt outside.

He knows that it took her 8 months to trust Sam and a whole year to trust Callen.

He knows that she will make him work hard for her trust.

He knows all that but he can't help but hope.

He hopes that he can help her getting over all those issues.

He hopes that he can gain her trust.

He hopes that she will let him get close enough to let him take down those walls because they also keep all the happiness outside along with the hurt and the sadness.

He hopes that she will eventually trust him as much as she trusts Sam and Callen, knowing that they are like brothers to her and that they also treat her like a little sister.

He hopes that all that hard work that he'll have to be worthy of her trust will be enough because he doesn't know how much longer he can hide his feelings for her…he doesn't know how long will it take for him to explode and confess that she has been the only thing on his mind lately and that his dreams are filled with images of her.

X

X

Marty Deeks considers himself to be a calm and patient person so he waits. He sees her every single day at work but he reasons that that is pretty obvious because she is, after all, his partner.

Every single day he tries to get a little bit closer to her but Kensi is still a big mystery to him, one that he finds hard to solve. Well, he had always enjoyed a good challenge so he was pretty sure that he was up to the difficult task.

Marty is a good observer and a good listener so he starts to slowly understand her and learns a few things about her but it's not enough. He knows that Callen and Sam know a whole lot more. He knows that because he sees the looks that the two men share whenever they see that something's wrong with her. They know how to deal with his partner better than he did but they had known her for over 5 years and he had only met her a year before.

He can count with the fingers of one hand the big things he knows about Kensi.

He knows that her father taught her how to survive in pretty much every situation. He knows that she has a huge thing for cars. He knows that she's strong and hard to crack.

However, he would need more than one hand to count all the little things that he has learnt about her.

He knows that she bites her lip whenever she tries not to laugh at a joke that she finds stupid and funny at the same time. He knows that she curls a piece of hair around her finger when she is thinking about something that happened to her. He knows that she tends to smile through her sadness to give the impression that she's still strong. He knows that she hates to ask for help. He knows that she hates to appear weak in front of anyone, though he is sure that she allows Callen to see that vulnerability. He knows that she has never trusted anyone as much as she trusts G but he's strangely okay with that thought. He knows that she likes to drink a coffee every single morning except when she's PMSing.

Yes, he knows a lot of things about her but he knows that that is not nearly enough to understand her so he tries harder every day. He wants her to trust him. He wants her to know that he is someone that she can always rely on.

Every day he waits.

Every day he tries to get a little bit closer to her heart.

Every day he tries to find out a bit more about that riddle that is her.

Every day he hopes that maybe, just maybe, she will gave him some sort of sign to let him know that he can keep trying.

Every day he hopes that she will see what is right in front of her.

Every day he hopes that she will understand that he would never intentionally hurt her.

Every day he hopes that she will put her agent skills to god use and will notice that that glint in his eyes whenever she looks at her is a whole lot more than just mischief.

X

X

It happens the first time while they are working on a case.

They finish going through the victim's house and she says that she wants ice cream because it's too hot outside. He nods and agrees with her because he knows that he would say yes anyway even if he hated ice cream.

They sit on the ice cream shop and between small talk and laughter she ends up confessing him that she enjoys working with him but he sees right through her and sees what's hidden behind her mask.

It's a plea. She wants him to stay. She doesn't want him to leave. She doesn't say the words, that is forbidden territory for both of them but he sees the hidden meaning behind her simple sentence.

That's when he first learns that she's staring to trust him.

That's when he first finds out that she is letting him get close enough. It's still not close enough that he can break down her walls but it's close enough for him to actually see the wall and he knows that in that short time that's more than what he has the right to ask for.

X

X

The second time that it happens, he almost misses it.

There were tears running down her face and he knows that she is allowing him to see her in one of her weakest moments. He knows that she will ask him to forget what he saw later on but for now he makes the most out of it.

He doesn't know why she's crying and he has the feeling that asking the reason why will only make it worst. He doesn't want to see more tears running down her beautiful face, doesn't want to see her beautiful eyes red from all the crying.

Marty knows that chances are that she will push him away and he knows that if that happens he will turn around and call either Sam or Callen because he doesn't want to upset her further.

They are downstairs and it would be easy for him to turn around and get one of the guys who actually gets her instead of trying to understand her but he is not used to take the easy way out and he knows that this is an opportunity to let her see just how much he cares.

He gets closer to the place where she is sitting on the floor of the office that he knows that belongs to Nate. He knows that she is here because it is the last place where anyone would look for her. He knows that because he has used it as hiding place several times before and no one had ever noticed.

She doesn't look up. Her gaze is directed towards the floor and she doesn't look at him, not even when he closes the door behind him. He sits next to her, so close that their shoulders are touching and she still doesn't meet his eyes. She knows that he is there, he's aware of that.

He touches her arm. It's just a light touch but it seems to be enough for her because she rests her head on his shoulder right after that. He doesn't move, afraid that the wrong movement will scare her away but he can still see her tears running down her face so he holds her hand and he's pleasantly surprised when she doesn't pull back.

She is starting to trust him and he is happy to know that.

He knows that it won't be an easy journey but he also knows that she would eventually let him in.

He hopes that she will, at least. He hopes that because he has no idea of what he will ever do without her by his side.

He's already used to their morning coffees, to their breakfasts together, to their midnight runs, to their unique way to talk.

He's already used to that and he knows that he doesn't want to throw it away.

He knows that he wants more. There's not a doubt in his mind when it comes to that.

Kensi Blye is a mystery, but she is his personal riddle and he would solve it.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**If you like this one, I will do another chapter about Kensi's view on the all thing.**

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She knows what he's trying to do. She has seen it before. She knows that he's trying to make her trust him because the truth is that they are partners and they need to trust eachother at all times.

She knows that he's trying hard and she wants to let him in, she truly does.

She can't.

It's nothing new, really. It has happened with Renko, Callen and Sam. But she still tries. She tries to let him in because she has the feeling that he wants to stick around for a very long time.

She sees him staring at her. Sometimes, she pretends that she doesn't notice it. There are other days, though, in which she acknowledges his intense stare and offers him a small smile before turning back to her work.

Sam notices what's going on so he talks to her during one lazy afternoon.

"You need to build that trust" he says, using his calm and relaxed voice "because without it, your partnership means nothing and your lives will be in danger every single time that you go out to the field!" She knows exactly what he means by that but she just can't bring herself to open up like that, not yet anyway.

Callen notices it too and she's not surprised when he shows up at her door one night with a six-pack. She lets him in because that's what she always does with him. They sit on her living room couch and he starts the conversation. His speech is a lot different from Sam's because he understands what she is feeling better than anyone else. He has the same fears, the same nightmares.

"Don't rush things, Kenz! Take your time to trust him but do it because Deeks is a nice guy." She knows that he's right but she's not sure if she is ready to admit that out loud.

Kensi knows that Deeks doesn't know much about her so she decides to try and starts by giving him little things, small hints that will hopefully give him a glimpse of who she really is.

It will take time but she hopes that he won't give up on her because she has the feeling that he is already close enough to break her fragile heart.

X

X

It happens the first time during a hot afternoon.

He takes her out for ice cream because she complains about the uncomfortably hot weather felt outside. They are happily eating their ice creams when it happens.

She has the sudden feeling that something is changing between them. That's when she confesses that she likes having him as her partner.

She knows that he sees something in her eyes because he looks surprised for a moment but he recovers quickly and smiles at her, that goofy smile that never fails to amuse her even though she often tries to disguise it.

He's a good partner and a good guy. It will take time but she knows that she will let him in, as long as he plays his cards right.

X

X

The second time that it happens she acts upon her instincts.

She hides in Nate's office when she can't stand to have people looking at her any longer.

She misses Nate, even though he's not one of those people that she trusts blindly. He always tried to make her talk but he often failed to understand that she'd rather be silent.

She sits on the floor of his office and starts and the white wall in front of her. She hears the footsteps and hears the door opening but doesn't look up.

She knows that it is Deeks.

Callen knows where she is, he always does, but she knows that he would leave her alone because he knows that she hates to appear weak in front of anyone.

Sam wouldn't follow her there because he knows that sometimes she needs time and space to think about her problems. As he doesn't know what's going on, he leaves her alone.

Eric wouldn't follow her there because he never does. Everyone knows that he cares but he is a lot better with machines than with people so no one takes it personally.

Nell wouldn't follow her there because she is the new girl and has yet to find out how to deal with the members of the team.

Hetty wouldn't follow her there because, even though she cares about every single agent in her team, she knows exactly what's going on and knows that she'd rather be alone.

Deeks followed her there.

He knows that she'd rather be alone.

He knows that she hates to let people see her in a moment of weakness.

He knows that she doesn't like to be followed.

He knows that she needs time and space to think about whatever it is that is bothering her.

He knows all that but he still follows her there because his stubbornness is just one of the things that make him be Deeks.

She hears him closing the door and feels him sitting next to her. She doesn't turn to him because she knows that he will be able to see the tears in her face. She doesn't turn to him because she knows that that movement will bring him closer to that special place that would allow her to place her trust on his hands.

Deeks grabs her hand and that's when she understands what's really going on.

He's not there to judge her.

He's not there to mock her for her weakness.

He's not there to have something to make jokes about.

He's there because he cares.

He's there because he wants her to know that he will always be there for her, even though he has absolutely no idea of what's going on with her.

She rests her head on his shoulder to let him know that she's happy that he's there. Somehow, she is sure that he already knows that. She feels him squeezing her hand and find out that this is comfortable.

She feels the light kiss that he places on the top of her head, something completely out of character for him. She doesn't mind because she needs that, even though she wasn't fully aware of that fact yet.

He doesn't ask her what's wrong. He stays in silence.

He doesn't tell her to stop crying. He lets her cry on his shoulder.

He doesn't whisper words of comfort. He squeezes her hand instead.

He doesn't tell her that everything will be okay. He kisses her head from time to time.

She doesn't know how long it takes her to calm down but knows that he stays with her through the entire time, right by her side. She gets up as soon as she is sure that she's strong enough to do so and he gets up too. He stands in front of her and cleans all the evidences of her crying with a tissue.

She sees something in his eyes then. She sees that he cares, more than what he'll ever admit out loud.

Something inside of her snaps and she places her arms around his waist for a much needed hug. He wraps his arms around her to return the hug, just like she knew that he would. He has never denied her anything and for that she's grateful.

She finds out that she feels safe in his arms, something that she's not used to feel. She realizes then and there that she trusts him.

Kensi doesn't know how long it goes by but she's sure that she stays in his arms for more than five minutes and she feels that he lets her go reluctantly when she finally pulls back.

She looks up and sees in his eyes once again just how much he cares. He doesn't treat her like a damsel in distress and doesn't act like her knight in shining armor but that's good because she has never been one to believe in fairytales.

She doesn't know why but she feels the sudden urge to tell him what's bothering her this much so she does just that, knowing that he deserves that after his endless patience with her.

"Today is the anniversary of my father's death. I always get this emotional during these days…" He shakes his head and strokes her cheek in a tender gesture of affection that she had never thought that he was capable of.

"That's not being emotional…I'm pretty sure that it is called being human!" She smiles at him and they walk downstairs together. They're halfway down the stairs when she leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek as a way of thanking him for what he had just done for her. It catches him by surprise but it's a good one because getting Kensi to show any signs of affection wasn't easy and this was a step in the right direction.

She know that what had just happened had been huge and she knows that she's letting him get too close but she doesn't feel scared this time, not anymore.

She has the feeling that he's not going to hurt her.

She has the feeling that he wants to stick around for a very long time.

She has the feeling that he can make her happy.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Thank you for all your amazing support. I'm sorry that it took me this long to post this chapter but school drove me crazy for the past two weeks and my life got turned upside down too so…**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**I might consider posting another one but only if you want me to.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated and make me happy,**

**Sarah**


End file.
